


sane green (sound mind, jealous soul)

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “I don’t understand the point of asking questions you know the answers to,” Loki said in frustration, tugging loose of Thor’s grip. “Especially when we both know you aren’t going to do anything about it.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	sane green (sound mind, jealous soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



> I wrote a good chunk of this blissfully before I remembered I would have to give it a strange title. Also the freeform "Pining - openly and aggressively" is possibly the best thing I've ever read.

“Thor.”

It was one of the few voices that Thor wouldn’t stop his movements for. He kept walking through the halls of the Statesman, ignoring the itch to turn and face the person behind him.

Thor didn’t have a choice. Loki caught up with ease, grabbing hold of Thor’s shoulder and slamming him against the nearest wall.

“Thor,” Loki repeated. This time Thor could see the disdain in his brother’s eyes as he said the name.

Thor grinned. “What do you need, brother? I’m meeting with Brunnhilde and—”

“You spent all yesterday at her side,” Loki accused. His hands were still gripping Thor, holding him in place against the wall.

“— Heimdall to discuss… What? Well, yes. She’s become a close friend,” Thor answered. Loki’s expression had only darkened at the mention of the Valkyrie. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you’d think I’m fond of that woman.”

Thor chuckled, eyes sliding down Loki’s form-fitting leather as he joked, “I was not implying that your jealousy was aimed at me.”

Loki’s expression snapped into surprise, before he quickly relaxed into something casual. Still, Thor had felt the way Loki dug his fingers into Thor’s shoulders. “You have a horrid mind,” he said as he stepped backwards, letting his arms fall to his sides. 

“Answer the question, liesmith,” Thor goaded. “It shouldn’t be hard for you.”

Loki started to turn away. Thor grabbed his wrist on instinct, stopping him in place. Loki glared at him. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Says the man who just slammed me against the wall for spending time with a friend.”

“Merely your brother being curious about who his brother gets involved with.”

“Involved? Me and Brunnhilde are involved?”

“I thought so, but I was clearly wrong.”

“Answer the question.”

“Spend all week with her for all I care!”

“Be honest with me, brother.”

“Don’t say you wouldn’t ask me the same questions if I started spending all my time with her!”

“Answer—”

“Shut up!”

“Loki,” Thor said, letting his voice drop low. They were standing close now, far too close. It was a dangerous thing, whenever they stood this close. In the past, it always led to a physical altercation or an awkward shuffle away followed by mutual avoidance. 

“I don’t understand the point of asking questions you know the answers to,” Loki said in frustration, tugging loose of Thor’s grip. “Especially when we both know you aren’t going to do anything about it.”

Thor blinked. “Is that something we know?”

“It’s hard to break a habit,” Loki stated. 

“I don’t see why I have to be the one to break it.”

“Well, you’ve always been the stupidly brave one of us.”

“Wanting to kiss you is stupid?”

Loki’s lips flickered in a brief smirk. “No, no, but wanting to fuck me is.”

Truthfully, they met in the middle. Neither could break the centuries-old tension alone. But once their lips met, they knew there was no going back. If they were going to do this, there would be no more loose, double entendre said in drunken conversation, no more lies or blatant avoidance of the truth, no distance, no sly accusations spat in the hallways.

There would sex. And, inevitably, arguments. Which would lead to sex, which in turn would—

Thor had a long time to consider how his relationship with Loki would eventually settle. He knew his assessment was correct when Loki teleported them straight into his bedroom.

Thor pulled his mouth away from Loki, groaning at the disorientation. “Warn me next time.”

“You’ve had decades worth of warning,” Loki breathed before he pressed himself against Thor again.

Now that they were safely in a private room with a plush bed, Thor allowed himself to fully lavish Loki in all the handsy praise he had fantasized about. Thor’s hands trailed down Loki’s back, giving a teasing squeeze to his ass, before he trailed up the front of his torso. When he reached the collar, he grabbed with both hands and began to tear the leather by its seams.

It was after they visited Alfheim — where the fashion was tight and leathery — that Loki decided to wear such outfits, because Thor had blushed a mighty red when he saw Loki had dressed in local grab while on a diplomatic visit. Since then, Thor relished the thoughts of the day he’d finally be allowed to rip it off of his brother, revealing the fair skin that lay beneath.

Loki shivered a bit when he shook off the remnants of clothes. He met Thor’s gaze before he vanished Thor’s armor with a wave of his hands and a green flash. 

“I think we can both agree my way was much more sensual,” Thor quipped.

“I think we can both agree your mouth should be busy eating my ass.”

And well, Thor was never one to disregard a challenge. They wrestled their way to the bed, Thor managing to pin Loki down face-first. He climbed off of Loki so he could get on his hands and knees. Thor admired the sight.

“Get on with it, Thunderer,” Loki gritted out, throwing Thor a fierce glance.

Thor placed a hand on Loki’s ass, spreading his cheeks slightly and pressing his thumb against his hole. “If I said you look quite beautiful would you allow me more time to enjoy the view?”

“Oh, you’ve had plenty of time to enjoy the view,” Loki snapped, turning his head once again. Thor caught the flush on his cheeks.

“And it’s always held my attention,” Thor said warmly, too warmly, as his next action was to lean down and press his tongue against his brother’s hole.

Loki let out a faint moan, an unsatisfying sound to Thor. He pressed further, hoping to coax louder sounds from his brother’s mouth. He speared his tongue, he licked eagerly, he groaned against Loki’s skin. When he was wet enough, Thor used his fingers to spread him wider. Loki had shoved his face into the bed, but Thor could hear muffled noises. 

Thor regretted the position, wanting to see his brother’s face — blissful and demanding — and cock — hard and wanting. He reached around Loki’s legs, wrapping a hand around Loki’s cock.

“Thor!” Loki moaned urgently as he threw his head up. “Oh, fuck me.”

Thor stopped momentarily, overcome by the passionate sound of his name falling from Loki’s lips. He couldn’t respond, his mouth far too busy. He stroked Loki lazily, too focused on getting his tongue as deep into Loki as he could manage. The urge to fill him completely was strong, Thor’s own cock eager to join the fun, but Thor could sense Loki was close to the edge. Loki’s hips were twitching forward, into Thor’s hand. 

“Thor,” Loki repeated, rougher than the last. “I need—”

He didn’t finish the thought, as his words died into nonsensical noises as he came. Thor encouraged Loki throughout until he dropped down onto the bed, panting in the sheets. 

Thor moved up the bed, lying at his side. Loki rolled over onto his back, looking Thor up and down. Loki’s fingers skimming Thor’s hip bone. His eyes were fixed downward at Thor’s cock.

“Loki,” Thor grunted.

“I’m,” Loki began, talking slowly. “Admiring the view.”


End file.
